Elsanna Olympics
by Celestahales Smith
Summary: Modern AU where Elsa, Kristoff, and Anna are all competing in the Winter Olympics in which Elsa is a figure skater and Anna and Kristoff are snowboarders who don't particularly like figure skaters. But will that change when Anna gets eyes for a certain blonde skater? Major character death and some Elsanna smut. Non-incest, but if you don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I have included definitions of the figure skating terms used in this fic, I don't expect many or any of you at all to know what they mean because I had to look them up myself. And I apologize in advance for any inaccuracies involved in Pre-Games interactions between competitors in the Olympics because how would I know about that? I'm sitting here on my laptop typing this._**

Elsa was sitting on a bench in the female locker room tightening the laces on her skates, about to head toward the rink when just as she stepped out of the door she was knocked to the floor. She looked up and she met a pair of turquoise eyes.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and you opened that door really quietly I didn't even hear it squeak like it normally does! Are you okay? Oh crap! Did I hit you with my board?" The girl was talking really quickly, and apparently she noticed the smarting red mark on Elsa's forehead. She set her board gingerly against the wall as if the cinderblocks would harm it, then offered a hand to the blonde haired girl on the ground, pulling her to her feet.

"Nah, it's okay.", Elsa said rubbing her hand on her forehead and readjusting the strap on her shoulder, "I'm Elsa, by the way, Elsa Brooks." Reaching her hand out to shake the girls and giving a small smile.

Taking her hand, the girl said, "Oh my god. I've seen you on TV before! My mom was watching you skate and cussed out the TV because you got robbed. Jesus I really feel like shit, I just trampled a popular figure skater." Anna pulled her hand back and brushed some loose hairs behind her ear. "I'm Anna Reed, so you know."

"Don't feel too bad Anna, it's not like it's that hard to trample 'em, they are as fragile as the little trophies they earn for doing fancy spins that aren't even that hard." The guy chimed in, rubbing a hand on top of Anna's head. Elsa's face flushed an angry red, but she bit her tongue for fear of saying something she might regret. "Nice meeting you Elsa, but we've got, erm, stuff to do. I'm Kristoff, by the way."

"Hey,actually would you mind staying? I need someone to tell me if my leg is bent at all when I do my **butterfly twist**."

Anticipating Kristoff's snide remark, Anna jumped in

"I will Elsa. But don't you have a trainer?" Anna was slightly confused

"Umm, no actually, I don't. I'm self-taught; YouTube is an absolute life saver." Elsa nervously ran her hand up and down her arm

"Oh, well, hey, that's actually really cool that you could get this far on your own. I wouldn't have even been able to afford this board if it weren't for Kristoff and his dad."

"Hey, that was not a big deal. And I'm gonna leave you guys here, I have some pizza that's dying to be ordered. Wait what room number again?" Kristoff patted Anna's shoulder lightly and walked away from the girls

"332" Anna called

"Kay" Kristoff kept walking, and Anna thought to herself about his sudden coldness

"God, he's a keeper, huh?" Elsa said accidentally out loud

"We're not a thing. Simply platonic. And he's actually a pretty cool guy when you get to know him, but he has a thing about figure skaters. He thinks, well, we think they're kinda, like he said, fragile. I mean no doubt you put in work, but how hard is it really to spin around a couple of times, and your main purpose is to look pretty?" Anna was talking fast again and Elsa stifled a small laugh, even though she was offended. Something about the way Anna was awkward and completely honest made her seem real, and accessible.

Elsa stepped out onto the ice, leaned on the boards, face to face with Anna, and said quietly, "By the way, I don't need figure skating to make me look pretty." With that she pushed her hands against the plastic and **half bracket turned **toward the center of the rink.

Elsa skated in circles briefly to get warmed up, and then began picking up speed toward the other end of the rink. She pivoted her feet moving forward twice then kicked her legs up into the air, doing a horizontal 360 and landing on one leg, the other outstretched and gliding backwards.

Anna was absolutely amazed at the way she looked when she was spinning through the air, the florescent lights in the arena bounced off of her reflective blue one-piece. Anna knew her mouth was hanging a mile open, but she couldn't find the power to close it. Elsa was gliding toward her with a proud look on her face.

"So, was it bent?" Elsa asked, hitting the side with a thump.

"Wait, what?" Anna blinked at Elsa

"My leg, you were supposed to be watching so see if my leg bent when I did the twist." Elsa huffed, slightly out of breath.

"Oh. Yea, sorry I got a little distracted is all. Could you do another one? Like really fast? I promise I'll pay attention this time." Anna pleaded and Elsa reluctantly turned, and repeated the move flawlessly again.

"So did you see it that time?" Elsa asked again

"Would you get mad if I said no?" Anna said timidly, balling her hands tightly.

"Depends if you were distracted again." Elsa responded, the tone of her voice changing drastically, "And what distracted you might be a good alibi."

"Well, all I could think about is that I wanted to try and skate with you." Anna made a quick excuse, pushing her hair behind her ear again. The excuse was not her best, but it was believable.

"Oh, is that so? See the blue duffle bag over there? I've got an extra pair of skates that might fit you. But if they don't you're out of luck, I don't want to risk you getting a broken ankle." Elsa gestured to the wall

"Cool! Thanks." Anna had half hoped that Elsa would have thought she was kidding and shot her down

Pulling the skates onto her feet she tightened the laces so they were nearly uncomfortable, the hobbled on the small surface and was greeted by Elsa at the gate. Elsa stuck her arm out for Anna to hold onto while they made it to the center of the ice, and then pulled away. Anna was instantly off balance and began to drift backwards away from Elsa, as she saw the blonde making swirls in the ice around Anna.

"How do you do that? This is way harder than you make it look!" Anna scooted her feet forward and managed to gain some momentum so that Elsa had to change course.

"It's all about being in control. You need to feel fluid and smooth, it's not hard swerves and brash motions, you need everything to work together. Try swinging your arms." Elsa demonstrated a small **axel jump **.When Anna tried this, she began to glide and gained speed, and too much confidence too fast.

"Elsa! LOOK! I can do it!" Anna was shouting but then the blade got caught in an ice rut that she hadn't seen and fell flat on her butt, "OW! Okay, maybe I can't."

Elsa was quick to come to the red head's aid and help her up. "You did well for your first time. But I think that that is enough for today? Let's get off this ice." Using Elsa's arm as a bar, Anna got to the gate in one piece and sat on the bench content to be off the ice.

Both untying their skates, Elsa asked Anna, "So why did you _really_ not see my leg?"

Anna turned red, "What do you mean _really_?"

"Your eyes fluttered side to side and you brushed your hair behind your ear because you were nervous. So can you tell me the real reason?

"Crap, can you read minds? Because I think you can. If you must know, I was distracted by you, because you looked absolutely gorgeous when you were doing the turn, like how was I expected to look at anything besides you butt." Anna quickly clapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god. I need to go, bye."

Anna ran away from Elsa who stayed sitting on the bench. She gently brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She mumbled to herself, "She likes me. For once, they like me back." She buried her face in her knees and smiled.

**Butterfly twist- explained**

**Half bracket turn- basically half of a turn that looks like this }**

**Axel jump- a forward motion categorized as a jump**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thank you all for your awesome reviews! Normally I won't update this quickly but I originally had part of this chapter with chapter one but decided to cut it. And to the guest reviewer who asked what Elsa meant by "they", well I tried to incorporate Elsa's seclusion from relationships in the movie, to her never really being able to click with anyone, and finally someone who she had started to fall for shared the feelings._**

"Jesus, Anna! Could you have made you hots for that twirl girl any more obvious?" Kristoff kidded as he flicked through a special edition copy of Sports Illustrated about the Winter Olympics while sitting on Anna's bed.

"Oh shut up Kristoff! She had a nice body is all. And don't even lie to me by saying she isn't stacked." Anna punched him in the arm a little too hard. "And DAMN! DID YOU SEE HER LEGS? MY LEGS COULD NEVER LOOK THAT GOOD!" Anna was basically shouting now

"Alright feisty pants, admit it, you've got a crush." Kristoff poked her side

"I will do no such thing, regardless of how pretty she is, or how awesome her hair looked, o-"

"Anna, shut up." Kristoff rolled his eyes and continued to turn the pages of his magazine.

"Hey, reindeer brains, if you find a picture of Elsa in there, give it to me will ya?" Anna told him from across the room

"Bro, that's weird." Kristoff laughed and then said, "Oh, here's one of her at the Olympic Qualifiers. Yowzah." Anna nearly jumped onto the bed to see the picture.

The picture of Elsa was one of her in midair during a butterfly twist, like the one she demonstrated earlier, but in this routine she had her hair in a crown braid that wrapped into a bun in the back, with a golden tiara on top of the braid, and her leotard had black sleeves and a green torso that framed her chest with floral embroidery, she also had a magenta cape that swirled around her body due to her twisting. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Holy shit. Kristoff give that to me now." Anna reached for the magazine but Kristoff rolled off of the bed and stood on his tip toes, hoisting the magazine above his head, well out of the reach of Anna.

"You'll have to work for it if you want it. C'mon, jump for it." Kristoff was being abnormally jerkish for some reason

"You asshole! Don't think I won't kick you in the shin!" Anna said heatedly, while stretching her arm to its full length, but refusing to leave the ground.

"Do it, I dare you." Kristoff challenged her

Anna reared her leg back and unleashed a kick right in the center of Kristoff's shin. "Oh my GOD ANNA! I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D ACTUALLY DO IT!" Kristoff dropped the magazine and fell on the bed, cradling his hurt leg and Anna was ogling at the magazine when they heard a few quiet knocks at the door.

"Who is it?" Anna said, walking towards the door

"Pizza for one Kristoff Bjorgman?" The guy said, badly mispronouncing Kristoff's last name. Pulling the door open Anna dug a wrinkly twenty out of her pocket and handed it to the guy, grabbed the pizza from his hand, and closed it just as quickly as she had opened it.

"Ugh, how am I expected to eat when I'm in excruciating pain?" Kristoff moaned melodramatically, flopping side to side on the bed, messing up the covers.

"Get over yourself, I didn't even kick you that hard. And why did you get _mushrooms_ on this pizza? That's so disgust-" Another knock was heard, "Oh for chrissakes, what is it now?" Anna huffed flinging the door open to be greeted by none other than the earlier topic of conversation.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is this a bad time?" Elsa said quietly. She was clad in an oversized sweatshirt and some short Nike shorts, she stood in front of Anna wrapping her arms around her upper body

"Elsa! No, this isn't a bad time at all! But how did you know what room I was in? Not that I don't mind you coming up, but I don't want a lot of people knowing where my room is." Anna visibly stopped herself from continuing to ramble and Elsa smiled and looked down.

"You told Kristoff the room number before we went skating, I didn't mean to be creeperish."

"Wait, you WHAT?" Kristoff's leg was suddenly better and he was beside Anna in a second, "You went _skating_ with her?" Kristoff busted into a fit of laughter when a red tinge colored Anna's cheeks, patted her shoulder, then continued laughing and simultaneously shoved a slice of pizza in his mouth

"Sorry about Kristoff, I don't know what has gotten into him recently. Do you want to talk in the hall?" Anna apologized swiftly

"Yea sure, I actually just wanted to talk to you anyway."

"Really? What did you want to talk about?" Anna brushed her hair behind her ear and crossed her arms, leaning against the wall

"Well, uh, I was wondering if you might be interested in, um, joining me for dinner, unless you were going to eat pizza with Kristoff, which is totally cool, but I was hoping to get to know you a little better." Elsa was fingering her braid nervously

"That would be great! I would love to." Anna felt like she was floating on air, Elsa Brooks, kick ass figure skater, 12/10 absolute knockout, just asked her out. This was turning out to be the best day ever.

Elsa's face lit up and a giant smile broke across her face. "So do you want to go now, or do you want to change?" Elsa saw Anna's face and quickly added, "Not that there is anything wrong with what you're wearing! You look great in whatever, or at least I'd imagine you do, but I don't know, you know whatever! Let's just go." Elsa offered her arm out and Anna looped hers through it.

"Okay." Anna let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in and began to walk with Elsa, "Were exactly are we going?" Anna questioned

"I really didn't think everything through that well because I didn't expect you to say yes, but I've heard that there is a nice little café on the corner" Elsa answered, "Really quaint and quiet too. Nice place to talk."

"Ooh, I'm not sure that'll be good, Elsa. I don't do quiet too well, or at all." Anna was trying to avoid embarrassing Elsa, even though she shut her down. Anna knew that if she got in public, especially with someone she really liked, she was bound to screw something up. MAJORLY.

"If that's the case, then I guess we'll have to go somewhere a little more _private_." Elsa said, hanging on to the 't' in private much longer than necessary, "How about my room? It's on the top floor and I don't have any neighbors, so you don't have to worry about disturbing anyone."

Anna hesitated slightly then agreed, Elsa turned around and they took the elevator to Elsa's floor. When they arrived at the top of the building Anna stepped out of the elevator into a large room with high ceilings and an elegant light fixture hung from a beam at the top of the room. There was a grand piano in the corner and a staircase leading up to another story to her left. And to her right Anna saw a kitchen that had stainless steel appliances, an island and black granite countertops on all of the surfaces. Elsa set down the duffel bag she had been holding next to the island and opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine.

"Are you legal?" Elsa asked. Anna walked over to meet Elsa at the counter, still in a stupor over the grandness of the "room" which was really more like a house.

"Huh?" Anna asked Elsa

"Are you legal?" Elsa asked again, this time grabbing two wine glasses out of a cabinet.

"Yea. Well, no, I can't drink. I'm 18 though. Oh my god, just forget I said anything." Anna covered her face in her hands

Elsa laughed loudly and Anna uncovered her face, though it was still beet red. "I'm probably going to get in trouble for this, but I won't tell if you won't." Elsa said, setting down both glasses and pouring some of the drink into one glass and letting Anna nod before filling the second.

"This place is freaking amazing Elsa? How did you score this?" Anna said, flopping down on the leather couch

"I know the managers daughter, she's an old friend." Elsa said. Anna brought the glass to her lips and took a sip. "Christ! That burns!" Anna said breathing heavily

Elsa laughed again, "Well it tends to do that, I guess it's a surprise for someone not used to it." Elsa sat in a chair with her legs crossed. She loved how Anna made her laugh out loud without even trying. She had known her for a day, and just that had made her happier.

"I think I'll pass on that for a while." Anna coughed and set the glass on a coaster on the table in front of her. She turned her head toward the girl sitting in the chair and said, "What made you invite me up here, instead of trying to find somewhere else?"

"It's a quite stupid reason really." Elsa cleared her throat, "I say I wanted to get to know you better, but really, we're being completely honest right?" Anna nodded, and scooted a cushion closer to Elsa. "I wanted to see how much you liked me."

Anna was quiet for a few moments then added, "Why would you think you had to get me alone to do that?"

"I don't know Anna. Ever since I met you you're all that I can think about. The way your braids flew behind your head when you were on the ice, and the way that whenever you laugh your eyes get all scrunched up, and how you always brush your hair behind your ears when you're nervous," Elsa stood up at this and walked over to the piano and laid her hand on its glossy top. "It's killing me, and I really like you Anna, and it's not something that is just passing by. So I wanted to know if you felt the same way, or if I was just wasting my time."

"Why did I need to be alone though?" Anna stood up and cornered Elsa against the piano, their faces a few inches apart.

"I might've planned on making advancements…" Elsa breathed

"Such as?" Anna asked softly

"This" With that Elsa grabbed Anna's chin and roughly pulled her lips to hers. Anna immediately responded by shoving Elsa against the piano and placing her hands on the blondes waist, gripping tightly. Elsa bit Anna's lower lip causing Anna to gasp, granting the older girl access to her mouth. Running her tongue along the insides of Anna's cheeks, Elsa moved her hands to the back of Anna's neck, leaning in as much as possible. The sound Elsa made was something between a whimper and a moan and Anna gripped her hands into the luscious blonde locks on top of Elsa's head. Anna broke away, moving her mouth to Elsa's neck and placing wet kisses all the way up her jawline. Moving her head back to eye level with Elsa, Anna rested her forehead on Elsa's. They both were silent for what seemed like forever and Anna leaned in again, only to have Elsa place her hands on Anna's shoulders, keeping her away.

"Everything okay? Did I do something wrong?" Anna looked horrified

"No! Anna, you were amazing! But had we gone any farther, I wouldn't have been able to control myself." Elsa answered steadily

"Good." Anna tried again, but was given the same reaction.

"Before we do any of that, I'd like to take you on a proper date, dinner for _real_ sometime. Sometime soon" Elsa said, her hands relaxed on Anna's shoulders, and she gave Anna a small smile.

"Well, I'm gonna go now." Anna pulled away from Elsa and began to walk out.

"I shouldn't have suggested you change earlier, you look great in that blouse." Elsa called after the red headed girl

Just before the doors closed Elsa heard Anna say, "You should see me without it."

Elsa sat back down in her chair and smiled, then thinking to herself, "_I plan to._"


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Oh my god guys! I am so happy that all you amazing people like my story so much! Thanks so much again to all my amazing reviewers and everyone who favorite/followed. This chapter is mainly Kristoff development, and maybe some introduced conflict? Idk, read on friends, and Ch. 4 will be up REALLY soon because I don't want to leave y'all with this chapter because it's a little angsty, sorry I kinda let my stressful week pour into this._**

****Kristoff leaned against the side of the ice rink walls watching Elsa perform flawless jumps and spins, while gliding blissfully on the smooth, frozen surface.

"Hey Ice Queen" Kristoff shouted "Come over here a second will ya?" Elsa dug her toe pick into the ice and turned toward the voice. Reluctantly she skated over toward the muscular snowboarder, struck by a mixture of worry and excitement.

"What do you want Kristoff? Is this about Anna and me? Because that's really none of your business." Elsa plastered a look of indifference on her face

"I didn't come here to talk about you. I wanted to talk to you about Anna. Just Anna, okay?" Kristoff levelled his stare into Elsa's icy blue eyes and held it there a remarkably long time

"Ooh, what do you want to talk about her about? What about how soft her hands are when she runs her fingers through your hair? Oh! Or how about how incredibly warm and moist her lips are! Not to mention her breath smells like she eats chocolate non-stop all day, because I'll tell you what Kristoff, it is _intoxicating_." Elsa raised an eyebrow and wore a smug grin

"Listen, I didn't come here to hear about your little escapade with Anna in your mother freaking penthouse last night, believe me, I know WAY more than I want to. The point here is that I came here to tell you that you need to slow down with Anna, okay?"

"What do you mean?" Elsa tilted her head to the side and smiled

"Cut the crap okay? I care about Anna too much for her to waste her time with someone who doesn't give two shits about her. You knew her for less than 24 hours and you snog the shit out of her! Personally, I think that you just want a quick lay, but I can't tell her that is what I think of you, for now anyway. I'm not going to say that I'm gonna make her not see you, kinda the opposite. I want to see how this _relationship_ goes, and how you treat her." Elsa's face had transformed into a frontage of utter surprise

"Kristoff, are you implying that I am _using_ Anna?" Elsa retaliated, "And if we are on the subject of using people, your stance on Anna's wellbeing oversteps the boundary of "good friend" or even "big brother". I think you have a major crush on Anna, and I'm talking long term, so before you go putting rules on a relationship that you aren't currently involved in, you should make sure you don't have anything that you're hiding that could be used to your disadvantage."

Kristoff was shocked at her ability to read into things and have no inhibitions about a counter attack and made a mental note to find her if he needed to get back at anyone to find her. "I don't see any point in lying about it. I've liked Anna since we started training together, but she has only ever seen me as a friend, and I don't get it, I mean honestly." He threw his hands in the air in disbelief, "I've been nothing but funny, and nice and sweet. I've done all this stuff for her. Shit! I even made my dad buy her a board and the rest of her stuff so she could at least compete!"

"The world doesn't owe you anything for being a nice guy Kristoff, especially not Anna. Also, I have a feeling that you aren't going to leave until you finish your whole rant that you probably used cue cards to prepare for," Kristoff moved his hand behind him, nudging the index cards that were sticking out of the top of his back pocket down into the material, "So can we just finish this?" Elsa sighed

"Sure. Okay, main point? Slow it down with Anna, alright? She's young and hasn't been hurt before, and I sure as hell don't want to see it happen, and you sure as hell don't want to be the one who hurt her when I find out about it." Kristoff looked satisfied with how he delivered his message

"I would make a snide comment about you directly threatening a fellow athlete, but I have to admit that you're right about what you said. And trust me when I say that I've thought that that thought has crossed my mind, but do understand that I have never had any intention of hurting Anna." Elsa made eye contact with Kristoff again, "_Ever."_

"That is all I wanted out of you." Kristoff turned to leave and called over his shoulder, "Have a good day Elsa", and waved

Elsa awkwardly waved back, and decided that she had practiced enough for the day.

~(-_-)~

"Can I tell you the story again Kristoff?" Anna said face down into her pillow

"Anna, PLEASE NO. YOU HAVE TOLD IT TO ME 3 TIMES ALREADY AND FRANKLY I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!" Kristoff slapped his hands over his ears just in case Anna decided to recap the tale again anyway.

"PLEEEEAAASSSEEEEEEEE! I MIGHT DIE IF I CAN'T TALK ABOUT IT!" Anna flopped over to her back and sat up, "Kristoff! Are you even listening to me?" Anna bounced up from the bed and pried his hands away from his ears

"Anna promise me that you will never tell that story again. I don't care how happy you are, or if you are literally going to implode due to lack of a verbal outlet, I don't want to hear it anymore. EVER. FROM EITHER OF YOU!" Kristoff cursed himself silently

"What do you mean, 'from either of us'?" Anna grabbed Kristoff's shoulder and turned him to face her, "Did you go see Elsa today?"

"We didn't do anything; we just talked, if you were wondering. I figured if you were real into her that I should get to know her better." He scratched his head and shrugged

"Why do I get the feeling that there is something that you're not telling me?" Anna got that certain look on her face, the one where she knows something she shouldn't. "Don't lie to me Kristoff, we agreed no lying after the whole "parents" fiasco."

"Well, umm, because there is?" Kristoff braced himself for the incoming slap, but there was no impact, moving his arms down to his sides from in front of his face, and seeing the calm expression on Anna's face he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm not gonna hit you! I just want to know what you talked about. Just tell me, and then it'll be cool and we can drop it."

"Am I not allowed to have secrets Anna? And why do you have to know about it? Do you think I was chatting her up?" Kristoff's face started to turn red with anger

"I just want to know what you guys were talking about. Stop doing that right now Kristoff." Anna took a step closer to him, placing a cautionary finger on his chest

He grabbed her hand and shoved it down then shouted, "WHAT ANNA! WHAT DO I ALWAYS DO THAT MAKES ME THE BAD GUY HERE?!" Kristoff ran his hands through his hair and aimlessly walked around the room, "HUH? YOU GOT AN ANSWER FOR ME?"

"CALM DOWN KRISTOFF! YOU ALWAYS GET DEFENSIVE ABOUT EVERYTHING! NOBODY WAS MAD AT YOU FOR ANYTHING!" Anna and Kristoff faced each other across the room, faces red, an air of pure exasperation was thick in the room

"Is that what you think? That I was being defensive?"

"Kristoff. I asked you a simple question and you flipped your shit, and I called you on it, then you got even more pissed off." Anna took a deep breath, then continued, "Ever since I _met_ Elsa you've been nothing but rude, to me _and_ her, and I don't know why. If anyone should be upset about not having answers it should be me, but here I am again, being the one to patch up the holes."

"Can we just drop it now and act like nothing ever happened?" Kristoff shrugged

"No, because if what you talked about weren't important you would have jus-"

"Anna, please."

"Just tell me Kristoff."

"Anna…"

"Kristoff."

"Fine." He sighed heavily and sat on the corner of the bed and looked directly into Anna's piercing eyes, "I told her that I was afraid that you guys were going too fast and that I didn't want you to get hurt because this is the first semi-serious relationship you've ever been in, and I care about you too much to see you get hurt."

"You did _what_!?"

Sighing again, Kristoff started, "I told her that I was afr-"

"No, I heard you, but what the _hell_ made you think you could just butt into my relationship?"

"Well like I said also, I care about you."

"Oh. So like you have a crush on me? That makes sense; you try to ruin my relationship that I am _perfectly happy in_, mind you, so that maybe, one day, I'll get together with you. Right?" Anna rested a hands on her hips and stared back at Kristoff

"No! That's not it at all!" Kristoff stood up, and Anna took a step back to create distance between them, "Don't run away Anna. I'm still your friend. I'm still Kristoff okay."

"Are you sure?" Anna's face softened, and all you could see in her eyes was worry, she crossed her arms tentatively

Kristoff stepped closer to her and pushed his hands on her shoulders, "Yes, Anna. No matter what, I will always be me. And you will always be you."

"I think you should go to your room early tonight, Kristoff, just so we can both have some space. I hate fighting with you. You're my best friend, and I don't want anything to mess that up, and I mean anything." Anna said

"Okay." He pulled his hands off her shoulders and slowly turned towards the door but stopped a few steps short. He hastily turned around and ran to Anna, pulling her to him, he pressed his lips to hers. Anna quickly recoiled, and pushed him away. Seeing her face, Kristoff said quietly, "I-I'm so sorry, Anna. I just had to do that at least once."


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Hey guys, I really apologize for that chapter, again I had a really messed up week, and I felt like I needed these people to have conflict in their lives. But sadly, the conflict kinda spirals further downward, but it picks up at the end of this chapter I swear. I love every single one of you guys who clicked any button, or let alone read this, it makes me happy that I give people something to enjoy. TBH I am in love with self-depreciating Anna and this is a really long chapter, and I mean REALLY LONG, that I sorta struggled with characterization on so sorry about that. Lots of love to you all, and read on friends._**

**_ *_**** *****_I am also in the works with another multi chapter fluffy/or nor so fluffy thing, and my PM is always open for prompts.**_**

"Jesus CHRIST!" Kristoff smacked the palm of his hand against his forehead, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Leaning his back against the wall, he slumped down to the floor and saw a man walking toward the elevator. He had a cell phone to his ear, was zipping a small camera bag closed that he had slung over his shoulder and Kristoff heard a snippet of what he was saying.

"Man, you're not gonna believe this, it's gonna make the front page of tomorrow's issue." The camera bag had the letters "OTSI" embroidered on the side. Kristoff sat against the wall a long while repeatedly asking himself, "What the hell were you thinking?" but never finding an answer, before deciding to go back to his bedroom for the night.

~(-_-)~

Anna was jolted awake by the sound of her cell phone going off

_9:07_

_Dinner is too far away, how about breakfast?_

_-Els_

Anna blinked away the sudden brightness that her phone gave off, and realized that somehow Elsa had gotten her phone number and wanted to go out to breakfast.

_9:08_

_Sounds fantastic! When and where?_

Anna hit send and not two seconds later her phone blinked again

_9:08_

_I don't care how obnoxious you think you are, the café I talked about. And I'll meet you in the lobby in 45 minutes._

_-Els_

Anna sighed, and unplugged her phone from its charger. Throwing the layers of blankets off of her, she slid out of bed and sluggishly dragged her feet to the bathroom. She clicked on the light and jumped back a few inches at the sight of her troll doll bedhead in the mirror. Quickly she took a brush and in a few long strokes, her hair lay flat. She flew through the rest of her morning routine, then opened the door to the miniscule cupboard that the hotel deemed a "closet" and rifled through a bright array of t-shirts, jackets, and pants. She became slightly frustrated at her lack of fashion extravagance, and settled for a t-shirt that had an illustration a caffeine molecule on it and a pair of blue jeans with tears at the knees. Anna heard her phone play the annoying tone she had set for it because she knew it annoyed Kristoff and pulled it out of her back pocket.

_9:43_

_I'm waiting beauty queen. You don't have to try hard to look great._

_-Els_

_9:44_

_I'll be there in just a second, and quit doing that "-Els" thing at the end of your texts. What is this, 2009?_

_9:44_

_Okay. See you in a bit._

_-ElsA_

Laughing to herself, Anna opened her door and skipped toward the elevator, and rode down to the lobby. Swerving through the mass of people going from here to there, texting on their phones, talking on a Bluetooth, Anna spotted Elsa sitting in a black lounge chair fiddling with the loose ends of her braid. Just then Elsa turned her head and saw Anna, and walked to meet her.

"Hey!" Elsa pulled Anna into a hug, and Anna returned the kindness. "You ready?"

"Definitely! I hope they have orange juice there. That's my favorite. Also bacon and eggs, maybe some pancakes, OH OR WAFFLES! I usually just eat some cereal, it's been forever since I've had a real breakfast." Anna looked to see Elsa, and she was giggling to herself. "Find me funny do you?" Anna put her hands of her hips as menacingly as she could

"Absolutely hilarious. Now let's go before the place gets too crowded." Elsa stuck her hand out for Anna to take, and she did. Walking toward the revolving glass door, Anna looked briefly around the room admiring its extravagance. She noticed several groups of people staring at her and Elsa as they left the hotel, and before they exited, a few of the bystanders whispered into the ears of another.

Elsa noticed the confused look on Anna's face and squeezed her hand a bit tighter, "Everything okay?"

The girls turned right onto the cold sidewalk and kept walking. "Elsa, why were they staring at us?" Anna still held Elsa's hand, but looked down, kicking a small stone in her path

Sighing, Elsa said as much to Anna as to herself, "People are afraid of what they don't understand Anna."

"No, Elsa. Those people have seen gays before. Especially figure skaters. But they were looking at me like I was something evil, they were talking to each other, and I could tell they were talking about me Elsa. _Me_." Anna released her partners hand and gingerly crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't know what to do Elsa. I don't want to have to be afraid to walk outside with you because I don't want these jerk offs to look at me like I'm some sort of criminal."

"Anna, you are way overthinking this. They look at you funny because they wish they were you, I mean c'mon, who doesn't want this?"

"Elsa please don't try to be funny, it works out better when you don't mean to. And back to what I was saying." Anna pushed a piece of hair that hadn't quite made it into the ponytail behind her ear, "I just feel like if I get this self-conscious walking from the lobby to the end of the block with you, how could I handle doing _anything_ with you in public. All I can think about when I'm out by myself is how they are staring and I stop and think, 'Does my hair look okay? No it's probably my shirt. I'm an idiot, why did I think this was funny to wear? I look stupid. Wait, maybe my shoes don't match my jeans, I shouldn't have worn the converse, they make me look like I'm trying to be a hipster.' And it really just goes on and on, and then I get to be with you and everything just gets worse because I'm trying to impress you too, and Jesus I'm rambling again."

"Don't ever try and stop yourself from talking, you get into what you're saying and it's cute."

"Elsa the point is I don't know if I can do this."

Elsa knit her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"I mean us, I don't know if I can make it work, like I realize that it is not just me in this, but with me having issues, and you will probably get annoyed with me at some point, I just don't think I can do it."

"Then don't. Anna, I don't want you to be in any relationship where you're uncomfortable with _anyone_. And I wouldn't really consider us together right now. And if what you're saying is really how you feel, then I am perfectly okay with just being your friend." Elsa shrugged but they kept walking on the deserted walkway, passing between shade and sunlight under the shop awnings.

Abruptly stopping Anna turned to face Elsa, looking her dead in the eyes. "Don't think for a bloody second that I don't want to be with you, okay?" Anna put her hands on Elsa's arms, rubbing her thumbs in small circles, "I need to work out me. But that doesn't mean that _we _aren't happening, we can work on me together okay?"

Elsa took Anna's hands and moved them down to her sides, "Hold on a second, first you go on about how you don't think we could ever work out, then you say that 'just because you need help, doesn't mean we aren't happening', I realize that you may need some help, and I am 100% there for you, but you can't switch gears that fast Anna. I want you, and we can be whatever you want us to be, and if you want me to give you time, then I can do that, but _this_, _what just happened_, _can't_ happen. Anna I need you to be honest with me about what you need. Okay? No more trying to cover up anything. Just honesty. Okay?"

Anna nodded her head. "Okay, Elsa. We can talk about this lat-" Suddenly a body crashed into Anna.

"Wow, I'm sorry! I should watch where I'm going…. Hey! You're Anna Reed!" Dusting her pants off, the girl who crashed into Anna stood up straight. She stood about Anna's height, had auburn hair, and looked about 16. "You're dating Kristoff Bjorgman!"

Elsa and Anna's mouths dropped, and Anna frantically waved a hand and tried to choke out a "what" but the girl was continuing to speak.

"He's your snowboarding partner right? How does he look with his shirt off? OMG you guys are such a cute couple. I've been waiting for you guys to get together FOREVER! How long have you been going out?"

"Anna what the hell is she talking about?" Elsa was facing Anna, and the girl butted in

"It was in this morning's edition of 'Our Totally Serious Inquirer'! Front page! The golden duo of snowboarding is an item, there is even a picture them kissing!" The girl pulled a crumbled picture from her front pocket. The picture was really poor quality and was in a circle shape, as if shot through a peephole. You could see Kristoff's back, and the side of Anna's red head, by the angle at which their bodies were positioned, you could tell that their lips were locked.

Anna ripped the picture from Elsa's hands and shoved it back at the girl. "Elsa. I swear to God I can explain."

"Please start."

"Kristoff and I got into a fight last night about the whole "him trying to "protect" me thing" and judging by your past skills of reading people you probably figured out he liked me, but he _really_ liked me. And I was making him leave and then he turned around and kissed me. Out of the blue! Someone must have been taking a picture through the peephole of my room!"

"Anna. I really hope you aren't too fond of Kristoff at this very moment." Elsa was turning back to the hotel when Anna grabbed her shoulder.

"That's a bad choice Elsa. Calm down, we can fix this."

"Wait, are you Elsa Brooks?" The girl suddenly made her presence recognizable again

"Yea, nice to meet you." Elsa spoke, venom dripping off of every word, still pulling away from Anna's grip just enough so she had to hold onto her

"The Elsa Brooks who slept with the regional judge just so she could make it to the Olympics _alone_?"

Elsa grabbed the girls blouse and shoved her against the bricks, breaking Anna's hold on her, "Listen here you little shit. That story is a load of bull shit and _you _know it, _I_ know it, and whoever the fuck wrote the damn story knows it too." Elsa pushed her against the wall harder, causing the teen to give a small whine

"The author would be my uncle Hans. Of both articles. He's the founder of OTSI, the best-selling tabloid in the world."

Elsa released the girls shirt, the front wrinkled slightly, and said in a quiet voice, "Get out of here." The girl didn't move, "I said leave, I am trying extremely hard to keep what control over my temper I have left, it would be best if you left. Now."

The girl turned, and backpedaled away from Elsa, not wanting to turn her back to the girl. Elsa furrowed her brow; a glowering icy stare pierced the girl as she walked away.

Waiting for the girl to turn the corner, Anna reached for Elsa's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Elsa are you okay?"

"Huh?" Elsa pulled herself out of her trance, "Uh, yea. Let's head back; I'm not really hungry anymore."

~(-_-)~

"What are the fucking odds that we run into the niece of the owner of the most vicious tabloid in the world, and I fucking physically assault her." Elsa slammed a fist on the counter

"Elsa it's not that bad. You didn't hit her or anything. It could have gone worse."

"I guess it could have. Whatever, she is probably just as much of a snake as her uncle." Elsa walked over to where Anna stood in the parlor. "But did you listen to her? Those people weren't staring at you because they were judging you; they thought you were cheating on Kristoff with me." Anna smiled to herself, and looked down at her feet.

Elsa stepped closer to her, and pushed her chin up, so she could see her blue eyes. "Look at me. I didn't forget about what we were saying before we were interrupted. I don't know if any of that changed after we figured out some important information, or if you still feel the same way, but whatever the case is, just like I said, I am here for you."

"Thank you for that Elsa. I don't know how I managed without you around before."

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore, because I'm not leaving."

Anna crushed Elsa to her, closing her arms tight around Elsa's middle. Elsa hugged back, and Anna lingered there a while, nuzzling her head into the crook of her neck, smelling the mint shampoo in Elsa's hair.

Anna pulled away from Elsa and smiled, "What was that whole story about you sleeping with a judge?"

"Oh my God, I thought people had finally begun to forget about that." Elsa rotated away from Anna, and unceremoniously flopped down on the leather couch, "There was this guy who lived in my town and was a big trainer who worked from the rink where I practiced. I could never afford him, but we were friends, and I could ask him if I had a small question. And apparently people wanted to blow the small friendship we had built, that was only apparent from the small smiles we gave one another, way out of proportion, so I was banging him on the side just to secure an Olympic seat."

Anna sat Indian style in front of Elsa on the couch, "If you could've would you have?"

"Have sex with the guy? Hell no! He was old, wrinkly, and kinda creepy. The thought never occurred to me. Besides, if I'd wanted to bang a judge, I'd have gone for the blondie who was new to the panel and didn't know all the rules yet." Elsa smirked, "But then again she wasn't really my type."

"So what is your type then?" Anna quizzically raised an eyebrow.

"Well, first of all, I like someone who is smart enough to make their own decisions." Elsa adjusted her position so that she was leaning towards Anna, "I also like small noses, because they are the cutest," with that Elsa booped Anna's nose, "I like a girl who can pull off any hairstyle," Elsa reached behind Anna and pulled her hair tie out, releasing a tide of red that cascaded down Anna's shoulders, "God, and did I say that I like gingers?" Elsa twirled a piece of Anna's hair between her fingers, now straddling Anna on all fours as she lay beneath her, extended on the couch "My favorite part of gingers is their freckles." At that Anna giggled

"Why do you like freckles?"

Elsa captured Anna's lips, and then moved her mouth to her jawline, kissing a trail up to her ear, and whispered lightly, dragging her lips across the sensitive skin, "You never know where you'll find them."

Elsa trailed her hands down to the hem of Anna's shirt, and pulled it up over her head. Anna pulled Elsa into another kiss with her hands looped around her neck. Elsa a hand underneath Anna on the small of her back, pulling her hips closer to hers. Anna nipped at Elsa's bottom lip causing Elsa to gasp, allowing Anna's tongue to enter her mouth. Trailing her tongue across Elsa's she moved her legs so that one knee was dangerously close to Elsa's center.

Anna broke away, "Not fair. You need to start stripping."

"Do it for me." Elsa huffed. Anna unhooked her hands, and gradually running them down Elsa's torso, teasingly avoiding her breasts. Reaching the bottom of her shirt, Anna slowly peeled Elsa's shirt away from her torso. Elsa moved her hands to the back of Anna's bra and undid the clasps. Removing the fabric, Elsa placed her mouth on the side of Anna's neck, layering wet kisses and small bites, working her way down to her collarbone. Elsa moved her hands to the girl's breasts, tweaking a nipple. Elsa heard Anna gasp. Licking a trail, Elsa ran her head down to Anna's full breasts, taking a nipple in her mouth, running her tongue over the hard tip, pulling on it lightly with her teeth, eliciting a moan from Anna. She placed her other hand on the breast, massaging it lightly.

"Jesus Elsa…" Anna groaned, wringing her hands in the blonde's locks

At that Elsa traced her way down Anna's bare stomach, layering kisses around her navel, bringing her hands down the sides of her torso, latching her fingers in the waistband of Anna's pants. She leisurely unbuttoned them, and gradually slid them off of Anna's hips, bringing her panties with them. Elsa traced the insides of Anna's thighs, teasing around her dripping cunt. Then swiftly moving her hands underneath the red head's thighs, she hooked her arms around her hips and pulled her center towards her mouth. Elsa ran her tongue over her wet folds, nipping her clit. Elsa began to thrust her tongue into Anna's opening and lapping up her juices.

"Shit Elsa!" Anna pushed Elsa's head harder into her cunt, causing Elsa to release a moan into her skin. Anna wrapped her legs around Elsa's shoulders, pulling the girl as tightly as she could to her body. Elsa backed her mouth away from Anna, and shoved two fingers into her. Thrusting her fingers, and rubbing her thumb over her nub Elsa watched Anna writhe in pleasure, mewling and groaning.

"You like that huh?" Elsa smiled wickedly as the girl beneath her nodded her head. "You want some more?" Anna nodded her head again, rocking her hips against Elsa's hand. "I want to hear you say it Anna." Elsa slowed her strokes, Anna groaned, arching her hips to gain more friction.

"Dammit Elsa! Give me more!" Anna shouted

At that Elsa pulled her fingers out of Anna and shed the rest of her clothes. Picking up one of Anna's legs, Elsa set it on top of her shoulder, angling her hips so that she could feel Anna's heat. Elsa began slowly rocking her hips, creating a rhythm with Anna. Elsa threw her head back and hissed Anna's name. Anna curved toward Elsa, her breath hot and erratic, gaining more and more contact with Elsa. Speeding up the tempo Elsa began thrusting harder and harder on top of Anna, the motions becoming more abrasive, feeling Anna beneath her, the feeling of skin on skin, twisting and pulling.

"Elsa!" Anna cried as she climaxed, closing her eyes and tensing her body. Elsa continued driving, when Anna suddenly moved, flipping Elsa to the bottom. She ghosted her hands over Elsa's pussy, grazing the skin.

"Jesus Christ Anna." Elsa leaned up to kiss Anna, but Anna pushed her down.

"No. It's my turn to be in charge." Anna took her thumb and pressed down on Elsa's clit. Elsa raised her hips to meet Anna's hand, but Anna moved away. "I said I'm in charge, you don't get to move." Anna rubbed Elsa's clit again, making tortuously small circles, Elsa twisted beneath her. Anna heard her groan, and saw her chest heaving. Anna slipped a finger into Elsa, still rubbing her clit. Elsa struggled to keep still, and Anna knew she was close. Pumping her finger into her heat, Anna massaged Elsa's breasts, turning them in her hands, and pinching her nipples. Elsa began swearing to herself, Anna still working her, as she felt her walls clench around Anna's fingers.

Anna slid her fingers out of Elsa and moved face to face with her. "Guess you didn't know I could be dominant huh?"

Elsa shook her head, "I like it." Elsa reached her hands behind Anna's neck and this time Anna leaned it, taking her lips, smiling into the kiss.

Pulling away Anna whispered quietly, "Would you consider us together now?"

"Depends if you plan on taking charge again."

"Definintely"

**_A/N: Whew! Sorry I lied about this being up soon, school really bit my ass so I didn't have time to write. This is actually the first piece of femslash I've ever written, so please give me some constructive criticism in my PM box. I don't know where to go with the plot from here as of now, so there is a very distinct possibility this could turn into a compilation of one shot smut fics, but idk. Lots of love to you all, and thanks for reading. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Hello you lovely people! First of all, I have decided though careful thought and consideration that it would all around work better if I took a long time between updates but posted really long chapters. I really am sorry about that because I am an extremely impatient person, but with the little time that I have between school, softball and other things it seems like the best way to make updates. _**

**_Also there is probably going to be time passing in between the chapters, and I'm not quite sure how long, but eventually the Games will end. They aren't the main focus of the story, even though it's in the title. Sorry to you guys for making this so long, but I just wanted to fill you in on the goings on with the story and where it will be going in the near future._**

**_Now here we go with the newest edition, I am so terribly sorry that I have not updated before this, I honestly ran out of inspiration, but I am back and know where I'm going. One last thing, y'all might have noticed that I changed the summary to say that there is major character death. That was not in the original planning of this story but with how I got out of my writers block I found a new road to take and someone bites it. That's all for now and I will see you at the end. :/_**

Elsa flopped onto her side annoyed at the incessant jingling of her alarm. She picked up her phone, yanked it off of the charger and frustratingly tapped the screen to make it turn off. Sliding the lock open she saw she had received a text at 9:30 that morning from none other than Anna.

The message read, "Goin for the gold today, you gonna show? It's at 11:15, and maybe we could grab some lunch after? ;)"

She glanced at the clock on her phone, it said 10:43.

"Shit." She groggily rubbed the last bit of sleep from her eyes and stepped out of the comfort of her bed. She looked at herself in the mirror, and thought _At least my braid looks decent_. She rummaged through her suitcase that she hadn't bothered unpacking and found a blue flannel shirt and some leggings and quickly pulled them on. She rushed to the bathroom, and brushed her teeth quickly, sprayed some cheap perfume and skipped down the stairs. Elsa grabbed her keys and pulled her sweatshirt off of a chair in the living room and clicked the elevator button 30 times before it opened.

~(-_-)~

Elsa nervously tapped the steering wheel of her car, glancing at the digital clock on the dashboard, its green numbers flashing 11:03. She was stuck in what seemed like the largest traffic jam ever, and realized that she honestly had not the slightest clue of where the snowboarding stadium even was. She took her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she saw Anna's name, given to her courtesy of the front desk, and pulled the ringing phone to her ear.

She heard silence for a brief second followed by Anna's cheery voice, "Go for Anna!"

Smiling Elsa answered, "Hey Anna, um, where exactly is your snowboarding thing?"

"You're actually coming? That's awesome!" Anna squealed from the other end of the line

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, BUT APPARANTLY IT REVOLVES AROUND YOU DICKHEAD!" Elsa suddenly slammed her fist on the horn just as someone cut her off "Sorry about that. Road rage."

"That's okay. Uh, wow that was loud."

"Anna. Directions please?"

"Yea, sorry! Okay, so you know the gym arena? Of course you do that's where you skate. So from the north entrance of the gym arena, you're gonna keep going straight and eventually you'll see a giant ass white half pipe and maybe some people doing some flips on it, and that's where you need to be. Show the dude at the competitor's entrance your athletes pass and he'll let you in so you can get a good view. Kristoff will be waiting at the gate to vouch for you if he won't let you in."

"Uh Anna I'm not so sure that it's a good idea for me to be hanging out with Kristoff." Elsa sounded worried

"Why do you say that?" Anna sounded honestly confused, as if the previous events that occurred between the three hadn't happened

"Well, because you know, Kristoff and I haven't always gotten along well in the time that we've known each other." She strained each word, trying to stress them to their full extent

"Elsa he's fine with us being together I swear. He said he was sorry for what he did, and he told the press that the whole thing was a misunderstanding. I realize that you may still be apprehensive, but can you please _try_ to get along with him, only for today, for me? I think you two would get along well if you tried, and plus he's paying for lunch afterwards."

Elsa held the silence for as long as possible before laughing at Anna's logic, "Okay, I'll try my hardest Miss Anna Reed, but do know that this is only to get two free meals."

"Two free meals? We're only going t-" Anna stopped, "Oh. Okay, I see what you mean." A smirk crossed Elsa's face

"Hey I gotta hang up on you, the population of this highway finally learned which pedal was the gas."

"Okay." Anna laughed, "I'll see you when you get here if I'm not having a nervous breakdown."

"Don't be nervous, you'll do great, I know it."

"Well at least you think so. Bye girl."

The line clicked dead and Elsa pushed down the pedal of her car followed the horde of vehicles, her eyes flicking back and forth between her phone screen and the road. She held the steering wheel between her knees and began typing a note to remind herself to get Anna flowers. When she looked up the next time it was too late to hit the brakes. The front end of her car smashed into the silver Mercedes in front of her, the sound of metal screeching against metal filled her ears and her body was flung forward, and her head slammed into the airbag, badly bruising the left side of her face and rendering her unconscious.

~(-_-)~

"Kristoff where is she?" Anna tapped her foot impatiently, "She's gonna miss my routine!"

"I'm sure she's running late, and it's probably not intentional, you know there's always a lot of traffic." Kristoff reassuringly placed a hand on her shoulder

"But she should be here by now! I got off the phone with her like 15 minutes ago and she said the gridlock was letting up!" Anna began to pace nervously

"Chill out. Whatever happened, I'm sure she's fine. You need to focus on how bad you're gonna smoke these bitches, okay?"

Anna smiled at her friend, "Okay." Over the loudspeaker a crackling voice announced, "We will now begin the women's snowboarding halfpipe. Starting off today's competition from the United States, Anna Reed!" Letting out a huge breath Anna stepped out onto the top of the halfpipe, strapped her feet onto her board and leaped off the side, plunging downwards.

~(-_-)~

"Anna what can you tell us about your training regimen?"

"How do you think your parents feel about you winning silver?"

"Where are you going to put your medal back in the States?"

"Are you going to come back for the next Games?"

A large mass of reporters were shoving their microphones and cameras into Anna's face as she stepped down from the podium, a silver medal around her neck. She simply smiled and answered as many questions as she could, but shooed the majority of them away before she saw Kristoff. She ran over to him and he picked her up and swung her around. They laughed and he said,

"That was frigging awesome red!" He tousled the loose hairs on top of her head due to the helmet.

"Where's Elsa?" Anna looked around, her face dropping lower every second. Her eyes scanned the top of the crowd for blonde hair but there was none to be seen. "Kristoff have you seen her?"

"She never showed. I waited by the gate forever Anna." Kristoff felt his words dig into Anna. He could see the apparent unhappiness the blonde's absence caused, her eyes beginning to redden.

"Do you think something bad happened or do you think she lied?" Anna bit her lip, avoiding eye contact with Kristoff, knowing that if she looked at him she would lose it

"Anna, I realize I was an ass okay? I'll admit to anyone that I made a dick move-"

"Kristoff answer me."

"I can't answer that question. If I say something bad happened then it'll sound like I wanted it to, if I say she lied, then I'll be making her an antagonist. Something happened to obstruct her from coming to your run and whatever that was, I'm sure you can get with her about it." Kristoff sighed resignedly

"Why are you being such a good guy about this, what happened to my 'Whatever, you kicked ass.' Kristoff?" Anna sniffed, smiling

"He didn't go anywhere, he just knows when to take the high road, and 'whatever' Kristoff thinks we should stop talking in the third person because it's getting weird."

"Anna thinks that's a good idea." Anna reluctantly broke a smile at her friend as another man trailed by a figure covered by a large camera greeted them.

"Miss Reed! I know you're probably really overwhelmed right now, but could you possibly give me an interview?" The man gave a genuine smile and Anna returned it

"I don't see the harm, since you asked so nicely."

"That's great! The camera is going to cut to us in about 20 seconds so hope you don't get nervous." Anna's face deadpanned. After the emotional rollercoaster she just went on she had a _live_ interview. _Shit_, Anna thought just as the man smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey guys Sven Reinhardt here! Right now I am standing with none other than Anna Reed Olympic Silver Medalist from the US of A!" Anna's smile spread wide, her dimples showing largely. "So Anna how does it feel to have that medal around your neck?"

"Wow Sven, I really can't describe it. This is my first year I've been able to compete and I worked super hard for a super long time, and it's really great. There were some times when I was ready to give it up, but I really think standing here right now, it was worth all the long nights. And a shout out to my best friend Kristoff and our trainer for helping me get here."

"Anything you'd like to say to anyone back home?"

"Uh, love you mom? I can't wait to get home, its great being here and all, but hotel rooms get kinda old after a while." They both laughed at that and the reporters face got mildly serious

"One last question before I let you go, what is the deal with you and a certain figure skater?"

Anna flattened her smile and said bluntly, "What does that have to do with anything? Like that's my private life and to be completely honest it has been recently much less private than I'd have liked it to be."

"Understandable, but I really must know, how did her accident affect your performance today?" Sven's face became sympathetic as Anna's eyebrows shot into her hairline

Sputtering her words Anna managed to choke out, "Elsa was in an accident?"

"Yes, earlier this afternoon popular figure skater Elsa Brooks was in a fender bender and was hospitalized, how did this affect y-"

"Why the hell was she put in a hospital if it was a fender bender!"

"I don't know all the details of the incident Miss Reed." Sven began motioning subtly to end the interview when Anna abruptly shouted,

"Kristoff let's go!" Anna walked away from the man and Kristoff trailed behind her like a puppy

~(-_-)~

"Hello?" A strange voice answered from the other end of the line

"Who the fuck is this, I called Elsa." Anna huffed, sitting in the passenger seat of her cart because Kristoff wouldn't let her drive, her leg bouncing up and down nervously

"Um, I'm Tia. A nurse at J.R. Michaels Hospital." The woman cleared her throat, "And could you please watch your language?"

"Whatever, where is Elsa, I was kinda hoping to talk to her, well y'know since I called _her_ phone."

"Miss Brooks is in her room, and she is a patient and I am not allowed to disclose any information about patients unless I am speaking to a direct relative or emergency contact."

"I'm her girlfriend. Tell me where Elsa is or I will search every room in that godforsaken hospital." Anger rose in Anna's throat

"I really am sorry, but you being her girlfriend does not give you any legal right to see her."

"And you being a nurse doesn't give you any right to answer the woman's phone, then deny the caller, who is obviously concerned about the well-being of the said patient, any access to them."

"I'm sorry for any inconvenience," A pause, "What is your name?"

"My name is Anna Reed and I just want to see my fucking girlfriend to make sure she is okay!"

"Miss Reed, your concern is duly noted, but-" Anna heard some scuffling on the other end of the line some shouts before a soft voice was heard in the speaker,

"Anna is this you?" before the line cut dead.

"What the fuck was that even?" Anna set her phone down

"Well, it looks like we have 2 options, we can either go grab some lunch, head back to the hotel, and hope Elsa is okay, or we can track her down."

"Is that even a question Kristoff" Anna rolled her eyes

"J.R. Michaels it is. Kristoff pulled over three lanes and barely made it onto the off ramp, earning him some angered honks.

Anna looked at Kristoff, "I should drive with you more often."

"We don't need any more car accidents in our lives Anna."

~(-_-)~

A woman in scrubs began to obstruct a determined Anna from walking further into the hospital corridor, "Miss Reed I told you on the phone that you couldn't see Elsa."

"And I told you that your were in possession of someone else's property without their consent which is a crime as well."

"You didn't say that."

"I was thinking it. I was also thinking about how long you could get in jail for denying admittance to a hospital because someone is homosexual, but that's beside the point." Anna took a deep breath and put on her calmest face, "Look, you said your name was Tia right?" The woman nodded sternly and Anna continued, her voice low, "Tia. I am perfectly capable of comprehending all the reasons of exactly why I am not legally allowed to see Elsa. But I want you to put all legality aside, for just a second, okay? Just girl to girl." Anna swallowed hard and continued, "That girl in that hospital bed is someone I care about a lot. She was in a fender bender and you are probably just keeping her overnight or something for observation, nothing crazy or bad at all and I know that, but _I still need to see her_. _I still need to be there._"

"Wait in the cafeteria. When I deliver Elsa's dinner _subtly _follow me. But he'll have to stay here." Tia gestured to Kristoff.

"No. He's going to come."

"Anna, Elsa has never been too keen on me. I should just stay here."

"I don't see why he can't I guess." Tia shrugged

"Are you sure Anna, I mean I don't think El-"

"Just try not to be _big._" Anna said sweetly

"I'm pretty good at being invisible Anna." Kristoff smiled weakly ~(-_-)~

"I'm gonna walk in, set her food down, tell her what's going on, then you can go in, and you can't come out until _late _tonight or tomorrow morning. I'll make sure I'm the only one who comes into the room." Tia walked into the room and closed the door and walked out quietly. She began to turn down the hallway and Anna grabbed her shoulder.

"Thank you. I was a little brash earlier but I have a somewhat short fuse and don't think before I talk and it gets me in trouble sometimes, but I just wanted to say thank you for doing this, and I already said thank you, now I've said it three times and I'm talking a lot and I should just go." Anna flashed a smile and walked into the dimly lit room leaving Kristoff standing in the hall.

A small lamp sat on a table near the corner of the room and Elsa sat in a bed with the back raised so she could eat her food. Anna saw her blonde hair glint in the yellowish light and smiled when Elsa turned and met her eyes. Anna immediately stood at Elsa's bedside wrapping her arms around the girl's shoulders, planting a small kiss on her head.

"Hey." Anna said quietly

Elsa's voice was quiet and hazy, her words slightly slurred due to her medication, "You throw a bitchfit about not being able to see me, threaten a nurse with legal charges over implied discrimination based upon sexuality, then convince the same nurse to let you see me some magical way, and _you say 'hey'_." Anna twirled her fingers together and bit her lip, "I think I'm in love with you."

"Wow you are really out of it. And how did you know about the legal threat? Actually I don't want to know." Anna began to fiddle with the plastic tubes on Elsa's drip, "What did they hook you up with?"

"I'm not sure, they put a bunch of stuff in when I had an episode earlier."

"What do you mean, _episode_?" Anna looked concerned

"Calm down. I lost my shit because these idiots wouldn't let you even talk to me, and now they're gonna keep me overnight because I blacked out and all I have is like one bruise, no cuts or anything, the worst that happened was I blacked out for a few minutes, so I started throwing stuff and I grabbed the phone from the nurse and asked if it was you on the phone, which it obviously was, and then she took it back and they gave me a bunch of meds."

"Great story, you should tell that one later." Anna walked over to the other side of the bed to lounge in a chair when she saw the other side of Elsa's face. The left side of her face was covered in a sickening green orange hue that swelled just enough to close part of Elsa's light blue eye. "Oh my god, Elsa!" Anna was by the blondes side in a second, gawking at the bruise on her face.

Elsa pulled Anna's hand away from her face, "I don't you flipping out too Anna."

"I'm sorry, but you said one bruise, I didn't think half of your face. God are your sure they aren't keeping you here because there might actually be something wrong?" Anna's face transformed into a gaze of distress, "You said you blacked out, did you have a headache when you woke up? Do you remember much?"

"Anna I'm okay. No, I didn't have a headache, I remember everything just fine, and I promise you, there is nothing wrong with me." Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and squeezed it reassuringly, they sat in silence a few moments and Elsa's hazy voice spoke up again,

"It was kinda hot when you were going all "medical" on me there." Anna blushed and dismissed the comment, "I'd be into a doctor kink, if that's your sort of thing."

Anna blushed a deeper red and changed the subject, "Kristoff is outside. He didn't want to come in without your permission, but he still wanted to make sure you were okay."

"He's a nice guy, Kristoff. I'm starting to warm up to him." Anna rolled her eyes and opened the door for Kristoff

"Hey twirl girl, how ya doin?" Kristoff shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled awkwardly

"I'm great. Thanks for getting Miss Anna here in one piece because god knows she couldn't have done it herself." The two smiled

"It's one of the imperative things to being her friend, either be the designated driver or don't give her the chance to fuck up at all."

Anna blurted, "Hey I'm not clumsy, it's just I'm not extraordinarily coordinated is all."

"How you manage to remain upright on your board is beyond me feisty pants." Kristoff chuckled

"I'll show you feisty blondie, you'll end up next to Elsa." Anna countered

"How about you guys _don't_ fight while you are somewhere you aren't even supposed to be." Elsa whispered harsly

"Oh" Anna moved her hand over her mouth, "we were being really loud weren't we."

"I was just messing with you. Lighten up a little bit."

"You aren't exactly the person we would expect to make jokes at a time like this." Anna turned, leaning on the foot board at the end of the bed, "And besides if we're on the subject of clumsiness, how _exactly_ did you crash your car?"

"I was, um, typing on my phone. Technically it was your fault."

"How the heck is this _my_ fault? I never sent you any messages except for this morning." Anna's mouth dropped, eyes widening

"It's your fault for being such an amazing athlete that I had to remind myself to present you with an extremely pungent floral arrangement."

Anna's head tilted, her eyes softening and her voice becoming sweet, "You were going to get me flowers Elsa?" She paused, seeing Elsa's shy grin, and immediately retorted, rolling her eyes, "You are such a sap. I didn't peg you as a romantic type, getting me flowers and stuff."

"Well it's good that I keep you on your toes. Complacency is never something I strive for." Elsa said matter of factly. Anna had a confused look on her face, "I never want to be comfortable with where I am. I strive for better at all times." Elsa added

Anna felt something in her sink, but didn't outwardly react to it, "Must be tiring, all that hard work. I mean really, you worked to be an Olympian on your own accord and y-"

"I'm sitting in a fucking hospital bed because I was reminding myself to get my girl some flowers because I knew she was going to win. I must be backtracking according to your vision of me."

"Quit blaming your lack of good judgment on me, that's my job to do to you." Anna sent a sultry glance Elsa's way

"Can you please stop flirting I think I'm going to puke my guts out." Kristoff ran his hands through his hair annoyed at the pair, "You guys can frick frack when she gets out of the hospital, lose the hormones for, like, a day. Not even that, just a few hours, for the sake of my sanity."

"Did you just say 'frick frack'?" Anna turned, her earlier demeanor replaced by her normal bubbly self and Kristoff's stared incredulously at Anna, almost as confused about what he had just said as she was.

"And it's not nice to be rude to people who are happy because you're sexually frustrated." Elsa added to Anna's question, causing both of the girls to erupt into laughter

"Well love you guys too." Kristoff surrendered and sat in one of the red armchairs. He slid his hand down the side finding a handle and pulling up, his legs rising into the air, his face cracking into a giddy grin. "Oh suck it red, I've got a recliner. What do you have?"

"A hot girlfriend." Anna turned and plucked a french fry off of Elsa's plate, stuffing it in her mouth in a victorious manner.

"Jesus, I'm going to sleep." Kristoff grabbed his beanie out of his back pocket and shoved it over his eyes, interlocking his fingers behind his head

Elsa and Anna looked at each other and smiled, "You know, sleep wouldn't be a bad idea right now. These idiots refuse to bring me my dinner before 9:30 for some reason." Elsa sighed, moving the tray that lay across her torso over to the table where the lap sat, yellow light still illuminating the room.

"I guess I might as well sleep too." Anna walked to the other side of Elsa's bed next to the lamp and crawled into it beside her, resting her head in the crook of the blonde's neck.

"Hey Anna." Elsa whispered after a few moments of silence

"Yea Elsa?" Anna returned

"Can you turn off the lamp?" Anna giggled and rolled away from Elsa to reach the knob of the lamp, turning it until the light clicked off.

"Goodnight for real this time." Anna snuggled into Elsa as the blonde draped her arm across Anna's back, holding the redhead to her body

A long silence ensued, Kristoff snoring loudly kept time better than a clock ever could when Anna heard another whisper, "Hey Anna."

"Oh my god, Elsa what? I was almost asleep."

"Thank you for coming here today." Elsa said quieter than she had spoken before

"Did you think I would just leave you here alone?"

"Well, to be honest, I didn't know."

"Well remember this: I will never _ever_ let you be alone. You got that?" Quiet fell between them again.

"Anna remember earlier when I said I thought I was in love with you?" Elsa felt Anna nod against her side, "I don't think that anymore."

Anna turned her head and propped her chin up on Elsa's chest, locking eyes with her, "What do you mean?"

"I don't think I'm in love with you anymore. I _know_ it. And I am in it deep." Elsa leaned down and placed a kiss on Anna's forehead, and Anna turned her head back to where it was, resting there attempting to fall asleep again, "Fine, don't say you love me too, that's okay." Elsa remarked

"Elsa!" Anna laughed into Elsa's hospital gown, feeling Elsa's chest rise and fall, "You know I do."

"You do what?"

"You're going to make me say it. Aren't you" Elsa could feel the daggers shooting from Anna's turquoise eyes

"Say what dearest?"

"That I love you more than I thought it was physically possible to love someone."

"Ha! I win."

"No fair, you cheated."

"I'm the one in the hospital with an injury, I deserve a cheat."

"Goodnight for really real this time okay?"

"You got it squirt."

"Don't call me squirt."

"Too late." Anna began to drift off to sleep once more but she swore she heard Elsa whisper "Squirt" again.

~(-_-)~

**_A/N: Guys again I cannot stress to you enough how fucking sorry I am that this took so long! This is the end of this chapter, I wanted to make it longer, but I felt like the last bit I would've added led too much into the next chapter, and I'm not so sure how long that is going to take. I promise that it won't take NEAR as long! I feel like this is gaining its momentum which is really what I was hoping to do. This was just some fluff at the end to make up for my shitty update time and there will be some great stuff in the next chapter. I will be ending it with either 7 or 8 chapters PLUS and epilogue. And just be prepared. I'm going to roll around with angsty pain when I write the next few chapters._**

**_I LOVE ALL OF Y'ALL SO MUCH AND I CAN'T EXPRESS INTO WORDS HOW MUCH I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU GUYS WHO READ AND REVIEW AND FOLLOW/FAVORITE YOU ARE THE GREATEST PEOPLE I COULD ASK FOR!_**


End file.
